


Repaying Generosity with Greed

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [16]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Greedification, Maturing, Seduction, Stripper, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The Amagi Inn's had a few slow weeks, and its lone customer in weeks decides to give the young owner a boost. So what if she ends up a greedy matron?
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 10





	Repaying Generosity with Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 16.

Another quiet night in Inaba, the peaceful countryside town. After the incidents that had transpired over the last year, things had finally calmed down. For many, this was a relief as it meant that they could return to their ordinary lives. For the rare few who profited from the turmoil and the increased traffic to the town, things were quite different.  
  
“Just one guest in two weeks…” The young heir to the Amagi Inn, Yukiko, looked out through the window at the moonlight shining in. If this low traffic kept up, she’d have to shut the inn. Her parents had given her the chance to run the business for a while, but she just couldn’t wrap her head around how to attract customers. She felt nothing but shame at her inadequacies…  
  
Right up until she heard somebody approaching her table. “I hope I’m not disturbing, Lady Amagi.” The soft-spoken voice of her lone guest, a stranger who was quite familiar with the inner workings of the Japanese Nightlife, reached her ears and soothed her nerves. Just looking at her was enough to put the black-haired girl at ease, and the smile on her face made her heart skip a beat, although she didn’t know why.  
  
“Ara? Lady Amagi, you’re blushing.” The beige-haired woman chuckled as she took a seat across from her host, turning to look at the full moon gracing them with a bit of its beautiful light. “It’s a beautiful night, you know. I’ve never seen the moon shine so brightly…” She paused, before turning her gaze back towards her host. “And neither have I seen a girl who could match its radiance.”  
  
Yukiko stammered a bit, causing the tea she was cupping in her hands to tremble ever slightly. “M-Miss, you don’t need to flatter me. I’m just doing my best to uphold my family’s values. I’m… I’m frankly glad that you stopped by. Without your patronage, I don’t think I would know what to do with my duty.” The young heir started trailing off as she lifted her ornate cup, sipping the warm substance to try and take her mind off the compliments…  
  
“True, this place does seem like it’s seen better days. But not because the owner’s been neglecting it. Far from it.” The stranger replied, chuckling once more as she started musing to herself. “In fact, if I were younger and still trying to rise through the ranks, I would’ve probably wanted to stake out here for as long as possible. Such a shame that I have duties to attend to…”  
  
Her words caused the heir’s interest to be piqued. “Duties? Ranks?” She asked aloud, pondering what they could be referring to. What kind of woman, especially one dressed like she was well-acquainted with traditions given her kimono, would need such things? Was she...   
  
The stranger’s eyes gleamed as she reached out, cupping the young lady’s chin. “You’re a curious one, Lady Amagi. I’d tell you to keep your nose out of business where it doesn’t belong, but…” She licked her lips. “I think a diligent worker like you would be perfect for that world. Sure, you’ll need a little touch up here and there to make sure that you can stay on top of everything, but you’d fit in snugly with that attitude of yours.”  
  
“You’re… You’re a criminal…” Yukiko muttered in disbelief, only for her eyes to focus on a single item that just slipped its way out of the guest’s cleavage. A dollar bill. Not a piece of paper with some amount of yen as a value, a genuine American dollar bill. “Wh-What are you…”  
  
Her guest’s eyes glinted as she offered the bill to her host, whose eyes were practically transfixed on the foreign currency. “How about this, my dear Yukiko. I, Oyabun Mizuki Kazutora, am willing to assist you in revitalizing your Inn. It won’t be the same quaint little inn as it has been for generations, but I guarantee that you’ll be able to make much more cash once you’re done making the necessary renovations. Renovations that you will work on, won’t you?”  
  
“R-Renovations, revitalizing, I…” The words were speeding through the younger woman’s head, making it harder for her to understand any of what was going on. She did understand that she was being bribed into changing the overall feel of the inn, and yet… It felt as if she couldn’t say no. That she shouldn’t and wouldn’t say no, especially with cash on the line.  
  
Kazutora licked her lips as she carefully slid the dollar bill down her future partner’s kimono, causing the latter to take on a bit of a glow. “Perhaps you’ll see things my way now, dear Yukiko. Just let that inner greed you’ve kept hidden for years swell up within, let it transform you into a proper criminal like yours truly.” Her words were like sweet syrup running through the younger woman’s head, which only aided that glow in growing…  
  
As the rolled up piece of cash made its way into the heiress’ bosom, she could feel her entire world view being rolled up just like it. Only for it to all burn to the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Just like the smoke that left the tip of her kiseru. That ornate pipe that she loved to smoke from. She drew a puff before closing her eyes, letting the warmth from the smoke overwhelm her.  
  
Her kimono, which had previously been so conservatively wrapped in such a way that she couldn’t show off any kind of curvature, was slowly but surely lifted off her shoulders and loosened around her chest to reveal her breasts. A pair of tits that had grown when she wasn’t looking, as both of them were just about the size of honey melons, and they looked ripe enough to suckle from given the slight trace of milk from the nipple. Nipples that were carefully decorated with tattooed flower petals around the rim, to make them stand out more for any… special customers.  
  
As the changes spread further down below, her hips widened and made it difficult for her kimono to stay on fully. Not that she truly minded, as her mind had more than accepted that she needed this extra sex appeal to stay ahead in the game. Once the kimono ended, you could see a pair of fishnet stockings sticking to her thighs and reaching all the way down to her feet, which had snugly slipped into a pair of geta with the backmost plate ever slightly taller than the front, making them look like elaborate and traditional heels more so than anything else. Just what a woman like her would need…  
  
Yukiko drew another bit of smoke from her kiseru, blowing a heart towards her guest which let her get a nice view of how her face had changed. Her face was chalk white, smothered in makeup, and on top of that was a second layer around the most important areas. Her eyes were decorated with crimson eyeshadow, while there seemed to be just a few scratch-like marks near the edges of her cheeks. Almost as if she had whiskers. To compliment her makeup, she even wore a pair of earrings that were decked out with several gemstones instead of just one, making her seem just a little extravagant. Finally, to complete the look, her lips had taken on that very same crimson shade as the makeup around her eyes. Red and white went together wonderfully with her existing black hair…  
  
“So this is what it feels like…” The newly matured woman mused as she put down her new favorite item, licking her lips to get a feel for how thick they now were, and to get them nice and wet for her beloved Oyabun. “Kazutora… How can I repay you?” She asked, sincere for but a split second before that smile of hers curved into a smirk. “Maybe by draining all those funds you promised to give me, just so I can make sure you’ll be dirt poor in comparison. That sounds like a great trade, now doesn’t it?”  
  
Kazutora chuckled in return, slipping her hand onto her new underling’s cheek. “You’ve turned out great, Yukiko. I trust by the time that I come by and visit you again, you’ll be drowning in as much money as you’d ever need. Otherwise, I might just wonder what kind of nonsense you’ve been busy doing.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll keep that money away from your nosy rear since you’re so curious. You know how I like my money.” Yukiko chimed back as she leaned closer, grabbing ahold of her former guest’s hip to pull her closer just the same…  
  
Their lips met, as the former heir sealed her new fate. Things were going to be quite different from this point onward…  
  
\---  
  
“Naoto, I’m not sure about this. Can’t we do this when people aren’t around?”  
  
A week had passed since that day, and Amagi Inn had gone through a huge overhaul. No longer was it a mere inn, it had been transformed into a hotspot for the town. Instead of being a place for tourists to mingle, it was draining the cash of every schmuck dumb enough to come by and enjoy the festivities, whether it was by price-gouging them through drinks or entertainment or just keeping them there the entire night.  
  
Two of Yukiko’s friends, Shirogane Naoto and Satonaka Chie, found that the entire thing seemed a little too suspicious. So, they made their move in the dead of night. They knew the club that once was that peaceful little inn would be most active during this time, but there wouldn’t be a better chance. If it was super active, then their friend had to be there too. She ran the place, it only made sense.  
  
“Satonaka. We agreed on this beforehand. Just because…” Naoto paused as she looked around the club, a visible blush on her face as they pushed their way through the crowd of rabid guests. “Just because there’s adult entertainment everywhere doesn’t mean we can stop now. We have to talk to Amagi and find out the truth.”  
  
Chie swallowed her spit as they made their way to the back of the club, averting her eyes from the strippers swinging around on poles that had been set up everywhere. Just a few days ago this place was still normal, and now… well, the reason she was hesitating was probably because of the whiplash. “Yeah, but… They’re… They look like my classmates, Naoto! I can’t just…” The usually chipper tomboy was left unusually uncomfortable by this entire thing.  
  
“Just keep it in for a few more minutes. We can go out the back once we’ve had a chat with Amagi.” Her blue-haired partner replied, her fist meeting the door to the owner’s office as she finished talking. She wasn’t going to be patient, she wanted this entire incident over and done with as quickly as possible. Failing that, she’d have to arrest her friend. A result that she would love to avoid.  
  
The door opened and the two girls stepped inside, only to both notice the strange look that their friend now sported. “Ara. Naoto, Chie. I thought I dealt with you two earlier on.” The white-faced Yukiko chimed as she rested her head on the back of her hand while smoking from her kiseru like usual. She had gotten quite used to her new way of life, which could definitely be seen with how many rolls of yen she had stuck into her expansive cleavage…  
  
“What… What’s happened to you, Yukiko? Where’s that dorky friend of mine who laughs like a donkey when she hears a joke!?” Chie’s embarrassment crumpled into frustration as she stomped towards her friend. She was going to stop all of this, right here, right now.  
  
Naoto narrowed her eyes. Something was off, and she couldn’t quite put her finger on why. Why would she let them in and treat them so casually if she had plans to deal with them? What was the reason? With one hand on her hip to cradle the gun she kept hidden, she stepped forward just the same. She wasn’t about to let her friend fall victim to anything unfortunate.   
  
“She’s gone, and she’ll be gone forever. I only need money now, Chie. And I especially don’t need silly girls like you as friends, because you don’t make me any money.” The corrupted Yukiko chimed as she licked her lips, her eyes flashing golden for just a brief moment. “But that can all change. I can’t believe you suckers decided to come here of your own free will. Now Tamamo-no-Mae can change you without me having to drag you from your homes.”  
  
Both girls flinched as they saw a fox-like female figure emerge from the back of their friend. Her persona, no doubt, but now it had transformed just like she had. Before they had a chance to react, the vulpine woman’s tails shot out, piercing them straight through their poor bodies. If they had prepared themselves further, perhaps they would’ve been able to fight back… only to falter in the face of such an overwhelming presence.  
  
“You two need to be charming, just like all my other classmates. You saw how they were swinging around outside, didn’t you? Come on, let’s make you two the epitome of charm…” The mature woman snapped her fingers, and the fox-like woman that served as her Persona cackled like a noblewoman as she cast [Marin Karin] on the two girls. Repeatedly. With their bodies stuck in a defenseless pose like that, they were forced to take in all of that charming energy…  
  
At first, their clothes disappeared leaving them both naked. While Chie had a pair of thighs that couldn’t be beaten, Naoto’s bust wasn’t exactly far behind in terms of sheer width. So as they were pumped full of charm, each of their charm points was exaggerated alongside the rest of their figures. They needed to look like proper models, so any kind of imperfection on their bodies was smoothed out as their hips widened and their tits wobbled from the weight. While the charm point was important, they still needed a body that would look amazing from any angle. That’s why they needed that extra ‘oomph’ on the other curves.  
  
Once their bodies had been pumped up in all the right ways, their clothes needed to follow. What better way for two new strippers to dress than in nearly nothing at all? Thin pieces of string, one gold, and one silver, wrapped around the respective girl’s private areas like a bikini. The string was strong enough that no matter how thick they were in the right spots, it wouldn’t strain or snap. But it also wouldn’t cover much at all, leaving their tits, their asses and their pussies practically exposed to anybody with a working pair of eyes.  
  
Finally, the charm assaulted their minds and blew their entire worldview apart. They only had one purpose in life, and that was to make money for their owner, Amagi Yukiko. They weren’t airheads, far from it, but they were extremely obsessed with their duty. If it meant that they had to suck and blow a few couple thousand guys to ensure that the money kept coming in, that’s just what they had to do. That’s what their entire existence relied on, after all!  
  
Once the tails of the corrupted Persona retracted and the fox disappeared in its entirety, there now stood a pair of money-hungry stripper thots that seemed like perverted copies of the club owner’s former friends. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear, and their nethers were wetter than ever as they saluted for their owner…  
  
“I don’t think I need to tell you two anything, do I? Go out and make me plenty of cash, girls. Then, whoever makes the most can have a bit of fun with me tomorrow. I trust you two, okay?” Yukiko chimed and the two stripper girls giggled in unison, leaving her to her own devices as she peered out at the moon shining in through the window, much like she had just a few days ago.  
  
Her thoughts turned to her boss, the Oyabun who had given her everything. The black-haired matured beauty let her hand wander down below as she carefully rubbed away at her lower lips. “Kazutora…” She muttered, a blush crossing the woman’s cheeks as she moaned to herself. “Just you wait, I’ll show you just how much money I can make…”  
  
In such a short while, the entire dynamic of Inaba had changed, and most of the young women had taken up such an erotic profession. All thanks to a foreigner who took an interest in the woman who had shown her hospitality. In return, the woman was now so greedy that she’d ruin her own friends for a little extra cash. What a horrid fall they had all taken…  
  
Yukiko continued to play with herself throughout the night, muttering her boss’s name all the while. She couldn’t wait to see her face, once she’d try to claim her just like the other girls...


End file.
